El legado de un uzumaki
by carlos.juan.ad
Summary: Que pasa cuando la sangre te llama y te enteras de tu descendencia, descubriendo su pasado y de su temible poder, de ti de pendiendo que el clan uzumaki resurja, junto al lado de tus mejores amigos
1. El llamado (01-17 19:55:58)

**La gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

 **Una aclaracion antes de quen leas esta historia esta ubicada dias despues del viaje de naruto con jiraya para buscar a sunade**

 **Capitulo 1: El llamado de un uzumaki**

El equipo siete actualmente están en una misión cerca del país de la ola como guarda espaldas de un mercader, kakashi estaba adelante liderando la guardia mientras naruto y sasuke estaban atrás y sakura junto al lado del el cliente, curiosamente el cliente se dirigía justo al gran puente naruto donde fue la primera misión donde salieron de la aldea pero al contrario de esa, no hubo ningún inconveniente incluso pudieron visitar a la familia de tazuna tranquilamente, cuándo completaron la misión se dispusieron a descansar un día antes de partir de vuelta a konoha.

Naruto y sasuke ahora estaban entrenado bueno si a eso se le podía llamar entrenamiento realmente solo se estaban dando una paliza mutua sin ningún objetivo mas que causar el mayor daño asta ver quien cedía, mientras sakura solo los miraba en desaprobación, donde estará kakashi sensei pensó la pelirosa el era el único que podía parar a eso dos, mientras eso sucedía un peliplata estornudó haciendo que se cayera su libro de color naranja, en un momento en que los chicos seguían su supuesto entrenamiento naruto se distrajo su vista en un pequeño zorro que estaba al lado una roca observándolos, distracción que el pelinegro no desperdició dándole una patada en tijera impactando justo el la cara del rubio que cuya fuerza lo mando a volar, sasuke sonrió triunfante pero naruto se levantó sonando se la cabeza con una mueca, sasuke pensó enserio a cualquier otro ese golpe inhabilitaría a cualquiera o al menos lo aturdirla por un rato pero no el rubio se levantó como si nada sin sumar que ya le había acertando varios golpes antes pero el solo se levantaba del suelo y seguía, sasuke salió de sus pensamiento cuando escuchó la voz de naruto

-hay ese golpe si me dolió no es justo solo me distraje un segundó pero sakura lo reprendió

-eso te pasa por descuidado naruto siempre en un combate debes estar alerta que tal donde fuera un verdadero enemigo y en vez de una patada hubiera sido un kunai o un jutsu letal

Naruto solo suspiró de acuerdo, sabiendo que sakura chan tenia razón no por nada era la mas inteligente entre ellos

-y en todo caso con que te distrajiste pregunto sakura

Naruto señalo una roca donde estaba el zorrito

-pero no hay nada en ese lugar respondió sasuke mirando la roca

Como que no gritó el rubio – había un zorrito deberás

-pues yo no veo nada dijo sakura en un tono algo burló

Ya verán dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la roca, miro por todos lados asta que miro como la cola del zorrito se alejaban

-Miren hay esta exclamó el rubio mientras salía corriendo detrás del zorro

Sakura y sasuke se miraron y decidieron seguir a su rubio compañero, tiempo después naruto seguía detrás del zorrito pero lo perdió de vista

Como rayos puede ser tan rápido pensó el pelirubio pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de sakura

-Espera gritó sakura jadeando un poco

Naruto inmediatamente se detuvo esperando a sus compañeros cuando sakura y sasuke llegaron a su lado naruto solo sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza que lo mando su cara contra el piso mientras sakura le regañaban

-baka si que eres un baka como puedes ser tan imprudente de salir corriendo así te pudiste a ver perdido o las timado

-ya, ya lo siento sakura chan no lo vuelvo hacer deberás se disculpaban naruto a un tumbado en el piso

Sasuke pensó como se deja tratar así de ella

Naruto iba a segur disculpándose, pero sintió como su piel se erizaba y su corazón extrañamente comenzaba a latir mas rápido y sentía como si algo lo llamara, naruto se paro y con la mirada perdida comenzó a caminar y cada ves esa sensación indescriptible se hacia mas intensa, como un instinto que te dirige hacia el camino correcto

Sakura volvió a gritar -naruto adónde vas

-No lo se respondió el rubio lo cual provocó que sasuke alzara una ceja en confusión

-ya se que es raro pero siento como si algo me llamará y todo mi cuerpo quisiera ir a ese llamado, no se en realidad como explicarlo pero algo me llama y tengo que responder

-Pero naruto que estas la pelirosa dejó de hablar cuándo noto que Naruto ya no estaba -ese baka gruñó sakura

-que esperas sakura habló sasuke siguiendo al rubio

-sakura suspiró, espera sasuke kun

Naruto siguió saltando rama en rama cada ves sintiendo esa sensación mas intensa asta llegar a una cueva se quedó mirando por unos minutos asta que sus compañeros lo alcanzaron

-Bueno naruto que pasa pregunto sakura

Sasuke miro la cueva que estaba mirando el rubio y se dirigió a la cueva adentrándose pero no había nada entonces que tanto miraba su rubio compañero salió de la cueva y sakura le pregunto

-y bien sasuke kun que hay

-no hay nada respondió con simpleza el pelinegro

-entonces ya podemos irnos de seguro kakashi sensei nos estar buscando en eso cierto shinobi de un ojo estornudó diciendo otra vez con una voz perezosa

Pero naruto comenzó a caminar y se agachó tocando el piso, miro directamente la entrada de cueva y se mordió el dedo, extendiendo su mano y de repente la cueva comenzó a brillar y múltiples kanjis comenzaron a parecer por toda la cueva, de repente fueron desapareciendo así la cueva se comenzó alumbra por antorchas que estaban pegadas en las paredes

-Pero que demonios paso grito sakura

-no lo se respondió sasuke mirando a Naruto para que este diera una explicación

-A bueno no me miren así no tengo ni idea solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo y bueno ya saben eso sucedió

Sakura suspiro bueno que hacemos

-su pongo que entramos no vine asta acá para no hacer nada dijo con voz serena sasuke y naruto lo siguió poniéndose al lado de el

Sakura los miro con un tic en el ojo pensando esos dos no miden las consecuencias, desde la invención de konoha sakura había a prendido que saltar hacia al enemigo no era una buena idea sin un plan y en este caso saltar hacia lo desconocido, enserio sus compañeros son muy imprudentes

-oigan espérenme grito sakura cuando vio que sus compañeros la dejaban atrás

Tiempo después los jóvenes genin se encontraron con una puerta naruto iba a tocar pero de repente un hombre alto y de cabellera roja como la sangre y ojos de color levemente violeta les sonrió diciendo -al fin llegas

Hola que les pareció el inicio de esta historia, de ante mano me disculpo si cometí algún error en la escritura, a un soy nuevo en esto


	2. Un hijo del remolino

**La gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mia creditos a su autor, la historia si es mia por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

 **Capitulo 2 : un hijo del remolino**

Los tres genin pensaron al mismo tiempo "pero que demonios " mientras instintivamente retrocedían un paso

-tranquilos no era mi intención a asustarlos deberás trató de explicar el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba su cabello nerviosamente

Lo cual causó que los tres genin lo miraran con mas atención, sakura observó mas detenidamente al pelirrojo analizándolo, ese gestó y ese tic verbal luego voltio a ver a naruto, no puede ser no se parecen en nada pero, mientras sakura seguía analizando al pelirrojo, los demás tenían sus propias dudas, sasuke estaba preguntándose que estaba pasando, y por que parecía que la cueva activo un pasadizo secreto con la sangre de naruto todo era muy confuso y sobretodo quien era ese señor, Naruto a un estaba atónito rogando que ese señor por favor no fuera un fantasma. Pero la voz del joven interrumpió los pensamientos de cada uno

-Ya dejen de mirarme así me incomodan un poco

Naruto pensó ya estoy arto de esto -¿Quien eres? Pregunto el rubio

El pelinegro sonrió y respondió -yo soy meko, meko uzumaki

-meko he, pues realmente no me suena en realidad dijo el rubio con una mano en el mentón, pero sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuándo la escuchó hablar -dijisteis uzumaki

El pelirrojo a sintió dando una enorme sonrisa

Naruto gritó -espera uzumaki entonces ¿somos familia?

-bueno su pongo respondió relajadamente meto

Sasuke mientras miraba la escena con interés, -bueno de todas maneras no te conocemos, como sabemos que no es una trampa pregunto sasuke adoptando una pose de pelea

-Bueno tal vez conozcan a mi hermana mito uzumaki

Sakura abrió los ojos como plató -mito, esa mito la esposa del primer hokage, la kunohichi mas poderosa de todo el continente

Meko pensó con una gota en la cabeza, mi hermana es mas conocida que yo, demonios por que tuve que morir

Sakura comenzó acomodar todas las piezas, pensando con una mano en el mentó, eso explica ese cabello rojizo, según lo que leí el clan de mito se caracterizaba por tener el cabello rojo, pero por que nunca había oído oír del clan uzumaki, en los libros nunca mencionaban nada del clan de mito además de que eran especialistas en el arte del sellado, no Espera sakura abrió los ojos a un mas

-Pero como puedes ser el hermano de mito, si ella murió asé décadas y eso que dicen que murió a los 115 años acuso la pelirosa apuntando con un dedo a meko

Naruto palideció diciendo con voz temerosa -entonces, entonces, eres un fantasmas gritó el rubio

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja y puso una manó en su mentó pensando -bueno nunca lo había pensado pero su pongo que soy algo así, si tomamos la idea que un fantasmas es un muerto que a un esta en este mundo asta cumplir un propósito

Sasuke lo miro con el seño fruncido -ya basta de rodeos que remos respuestas, ¿Cómo que el dobe pertenece a un clan y que nunca allá escuchado de el? ¿Qué es esta cueva? ¿ como que eres un fantasma? Sasuke iba a seguir pero el uzumaki mayor lo interrumpió

-Ya cállate uchiha dijo el uzumaki mayor adoptando una mirada sería, de repente miro a naruto quieren saber la respuestas, acompáñenme

Naruto dio una leve mirada a sus compañeros y ellos sólo asintieron con la cabeza

-Que esperan síganme hablo con voz firmé meko

Los jóvenes genin siguieron al uzumaki, cruzando la puerta roja, a sakura abrió los ojos al ver una enorme biblioteca, naruto vio sorprendido la biblioteca era realmente asombrosa con múltiples pergaminos y las decoraciones según palabras del rubio eran geniales, sasuke por su parte a un estaba mas confundido

-Esta bien para que en tiendan todo comenzare desde el principio

Los tres genin se acomodaron alrededor de el uzumaki mayor

-Todo empezó con el gran sabio de los seis caminos, los genin ante la mención de este arquearon una ceja algo que meko noto, suspirando continuó la explicación el sabio de los seis caminos fue el primer ser humano con chakra que deseaba que la paz reinara en el mundo Fue una figura alabada como un dios que fundó el Ninshū y creó el mundo shinobi en la tierra

-Pero queee enserio dijo un sorprendido rubio abriendo los ojos, pero rápidamente sakura le dio un golpe diciéndole -no interrumpas, acción que le saco una sonrisa a meko

-Bueno el sabio de los seis caminos compartió el poder del chakra con toda la humanidad pensando que ese laso de energía los uniría, pero en ves de eso les dio una mejor arma para atacar se entre ellos, pero en fin algunas familias se apartaban de sus pueblos para entrenar el don que les fue otorgado algunos se especializaban en diversas áreas algunos, se enfocaban en animales, otros en los elementos o inclusos otros experimentaban para hacer técnicas únicas y secretas y así fue como se crearon los diferentes clanes. Pero para seguir con el sabio de los seis caminos el tuvo dos hijos el mayor que nació como un completo prodigio indra que heredó el poder espiritual de su padre el fue conocido como el fundador del clan uchiha, ante esto sasuke sonrió al saber de su gran linaje y meko lo fulminó con la mirada, también conocido con el clan maldito por el amor, sasuke frunció el ceño, pero meko siguió el segundo hijo ashura sin ningún talento en especial heredó el cuerpo de el sabio así dotándolo de una gran resistencia física conocido como el fundador del clan senju. El sabio tenia que elegir un heredero de su poder, pero al no saber a quien elegir le dejó una prueba el cual ashura ganó por elegir que estando con amigos se puede llegar una verdadera paz, mas el otro hermano al creer que le robaron algo que por derecho era suyo, comenzó una pelea que transigió asta sus de sentencias, pero algunos 'dioses' decidieron romper las reglas y meterse en los asuntos de los mortales, sakura en ese momento estaba completamente aturdida por la reciente información, mientras naruto estaba inusual mente serio, y sasuke a un tenia una mirada calculadora tratando de comprender todo

-Algunos "dioses" ya cansados de la guerra entré los mortales decidieron apoyar alguno de los dos clanes principales

-El senju y el uchiha respondió sakura, meko asintió con la cabeza

-Y así algunos creían que el clan uchiha sería el mejor por su hambre de poder y así mantendría controlados a los otros clanes por que les temerían, y así fue como Susano les brindó su armadura espectral, amaterasu que les brindó una gran afinidad con el fuego y además también les dio una forma para que puedan invocar su fuego pero les colocaron una condición tenían que seguir las reglas de su dojutsu solo pueden acceder a ese poder su evolucionan al máximo sus ojos, sasuke en ese momento recordó a su hermanó y asimismo apretó los puños, - por el contrario otros eligieron al clan senju así izanami decidió darle el poder de la naturaleza así para poder crear madera, poder absorber el chakra y asimismo usar la energía de la naturaleza a su favor, pero solo se le otorgaría ese poder a alguien digno de el una persona de corazón puro que solo buscaré la paz, y la "diosa" atena les brindó la sabiduría, dotándolos de una gran habilidad en los combates.

-Pero al enterarse shinigami el "dios de la muerte " les reprendió por la estupidez que hicieron a un que sus intenciones fueran buenas esto acabaría mal, y shinigami decidió también intervenir en el mundo mortal, pero al contrario de darles mas poder a dos clanes que por si mismo ya eran poderosos y conflictivos por si solos, así que shinigami eligió una familia pacifica que se alejó de los conflictos que vivían el mundo así viviendo pacíficamente en una isla, shinigami le dio una prueba a un joven chico de cabello rojo para saber si eran digno del poder que se les otorgaría, el joven aprobó la prueba con sabiduría, debido a eso shinigami les dio a toda su familia una gran longevidad, junto a unas enormes reservas de chakra y por con siguiente una resistencia física superior a los senju, además de poder invocar unas cadenas que podían asta doblegar a un bijuu, y dándoles las destrezas y la habilidad de dominar un arte tan poderoso y con usos casi ilimitados el arte del fuinjutsu, tanto así que es como si fuera una segunda naturaleza, naruto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al saber lo poderoso que era su clan,-bueno además de eso la diosa del destinó algunos miembros de la familia les dio el poder de la curación con solo beber su sangre, además de darles una a vialidad para poder detectar no lo el chakra si no también saber si la persona era buena o mala según como sea su chakra y así se fundó el país del remolino y el nacimiento del clan uzumaki.

Después de eso los uzumaki siguieron viviendo en paz desarrollando sus habilidades pasaron años y los uzumakis se aliaron con los senju así formando alianzas y después de una sangrienta batalla por fin los senju y los uchiha pudieron llegar a un acuerdo y así fundaron la primera aldea ninja, poco a poco otros clanes se fueron uniendo y formaron la aldea de konoha y pronto las otras naciones siguieron su ejemplo y se fundaron mas aldeas, y así los uzumaki se abrieron al mundo pero las otras aldeas a comprobar nuestro poder y nuestra dependencia ya que nosotros no dependíamos de ningún señor feudal, se nos vio como un gran peligro para cualquier aldea y como tal apenas tuvieron la oportunidad nos atacaron, en estoy último el uzumaki mayor apretó los puños en ira y frustración, pero tuvieron que unirse tres aldeas, para derrotarnos además nosotros no éramos muchos digo 10 mil ninja contra 800

En esto último naruto apretó los puños mirando al piso en frustración algo que sakura y sasuke notaron, sasuke también apretó los puños en desagrado el sabia que es lo que se sentía saber que masacraron todo su clan, sakura también se sintió frustrada al ver a su rubio compañero así estaba triste y hizo lo único que podía hacer y le tomó la mano con fuerza ofreciéndole la sonrisa mas sin será que podía

-Pero a un así pudimos darles pelea acabamos con mas de la mitad de su ejército meko dio una sonrisa amarga, yo estaba en la invasión podía o ir los gritos de batallas los niños tratando de esconderse, me hubiera gustado luchar pero mi deber era mas importante debía guardar los secretos del clan, si tuvieran ese conocimiento seria devastador, estábamos preparados y se un selló y pase todo los pergaminos, armas y todos nuestros conocimientos a este lugar donde solo un uzumaki podría encontrarlo y así fue como la aldea del remolino y el clan uzumaki se extinguieron, casi por completo

-Naruto tu eres un hijo del remolino

 **De ante mano me disculpo si cometí algún error en la escritura, a un soy nuevo en esto :) y que les parecio este capitulo, Se que la idea de que los dioses intervinieron no es muy original, pero no encontré nada mejor que explicara los diferentes habilidades de los uzumakis al principió solo iba a decir que era descendiente de ashura, primos de lejanos de los senju o algo así pero eso nunca me convenció digo el clan uzumaki literalmente tenia 3 kekkei genkai y además no se parecían mucho al clan senju o ustedes que opinan?**


	3. aceptando la realidad

**La gran mayoría de personajes que aparecerán en esta historia le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de portada es mía créditos a su autor, la historia si es mía por favor no resubirla a ninguna otra plata forma sin permiso**

Capítulo 3 : aceptando la realida

Naruto se quedo inmóvil, tratando de comprender todo lo sucedido pero la acumulación de información y sentimientos encontrados fue demasiado y sintió como todo daba vueltas, y para empeorar la situación sus piernas temblaban perdíendo fuerza al final no aguantó mas así desplomo contra el piso así cayendo en la inconsciencia,

La pelirosa fue la primera en racionar y se agachó para tratar de auxiliar a su compañero, el pelirrojo al ver lo sucedido apartó a sakura y tomó a naruto en brazos y lo cargo asta llegar a una habitación, y lo recostó en una cama y voltio a mirar a los compañeros del rubio, y dijo

-Sakura puedes cuidar, a naruto solo esta inconsciente despertara pronto

Sakura asintió con la cabeza,

El uzumaki miro al uchiha y hablo -sasuke podemos hablar

Sasuke se puso serio y asintió con la cabeza, después de esas palabras el uzumaki y el uchiha salieron de la habitación dejando ala pelirosa

Meko miro a Sasuke diciendo -actualmente no estoy muy informado de lo que a pasado en el mundo, y te agradecería si me pudieras facilitar información

El uchiha solo asintió

-muy bien dime que paso con mi clan y por que parece que nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, digo si lo que esa chiquilla dijo es verdad, mi hermana se casó con hashirama, el primer líder de konoha y además se que mi hermana fue de todo menos débil, al menos se debe a ver enseñado algo de nosotros?

-Bueno al decir verdad nunca pensé que el dobe tuviera un clan, además que nunca nos mencionaron de la existencia de tu clan

-de acuerdo, y que hay de naruto que paso con el?

-naruto siempre a estado solo, el es huérfano, y parece que nadie sabe de su linaje

Ya creo saber adónde va esto pensó el pelirrojo – Y dime sasuke como tratan a naruto en la aldea? Dijo meko con gran seriedad y sasuke lo noto

Asta sasuke podía notar las miradas de despreció, de odia puro que sentía cuando recorría las calles con su equipo y esas miradas no y van precisamente hacia el, ni a kakashi y menos a sakura todas es miradas y van dirigidas hacia naruto – la mayoría lo ignora y lo desprecian

-Entiendo y que mas me puedes contar?

Sasuke apretó los puños -bueno mi clan también fue exterminado

-Pues tu clan siempre fue problemático, y dime quien fue?

Sasuke solo gruño -hmpf

-esta bien entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso

Mientras sasuke y meko conversaban, sakura estaba mirando a naruto en la cama esperando alguna reacción pero nada sucedía, naruto solo esta recostado en la cama moviendo su pecho de arriba a bajo mostrando que a un estaba respirando, sakura no sabiendo que mas a ser solo se dispuso a seguir o Servando lo, unos minutos después naruto abrió los ojos con el rostro cubierto de góticas que parecían ser sudor, sakura al notar el rostro de su compañero dijo con voz suave

-naruto estas bien

El mencionado voltio el rostro así chocando miradas zafiro contra jade, naruto después de un rato rompió el contacto visual agachando la cabeza, la pelirosa ya cansada de la actitud del rubio hablo

-que te pasa, donde esta el naruto cabeza hueca obstinado, terco, el naruto que siempre muestra una sonrisa

Sakura iba a seguir protestando pero naruto la interrumpió

-sakura chan, es demasiado

-a que te refieres

-bueno simplemente es demasiado, ase unas horas pensaba que no tenia familia y mira ahora todo esto, tengo miedo y muchas preguntas, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo de mi linaje, de mi herencia?, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Estoy muy confundido

-Esta bien naruto, esto no cambiará nada sasuke, yo y kakashi estaremos contigo te apoyáremos, aun somos el equipo siete

Naruto mostró una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa gesto que sakura imitó, después se abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando a sasuke y meko, el uzumaki mayor ya al tanto de varios sucesos acontecidos hablo

-naruto que bueno que ya estés despierto necesitamos hablar, acompáñenme

Naruto asintió y se levanto de la cama siguiendo a meko, sakura y sasuke se miraron y decidieron acompañar a los uzumakis, tiempo después llegaron a un lugar parecido a un campo de entrenamiento, sasuke a un no sabia ¿como esa cueva podía ser tan grande?, mientras naruto y sakura solo lo dejaron pasar en esos momentos les parecía que cualquier cosa era posible

-bueno naruto como sabes yo de cierta forma estoy muerto

Naruto tembló de miedo cuando recordó ese detalle

Sakura curiosa cuestionó – es verdad nos puedes explicar como eso es posible?

-ya voy a eso dijo con voz relajada el pelirrojo, bueno verán antes de morir hice un jutsu de clonación pero no cualquier clon, es un clon grandes reservas de chakra y resistente ante cualquier daño y lo selle para cuando algún uzumaki rompiera la barrera este saliera

-aaa entonces cuando naruto rompió la barrera, el sello que contenía el clon se lidero interrumpió sakura

El uzumaki mayor mostró una sonrisa confirmando la suposición de sakura

-por consecuencia yo no soy el verdadero meko, solo soy un clon claro que con todos los recuerdos del verdadero

\- aaa ya entiendo es como uno de mis clones de sombra

-así es que bueno que lo entendiste dijo sasuke con voz burlona, algo que molesto al rubio

-bueno de todas maneras hay un problema, yo no soy eterno, puede que tenga casi las misma reservas de chakra del verdadero meko, pero a un así soportaré un año como mucho, entonces naruto tengo casi un año para convertirte en un verdadero uzumaki y como puedes ver hay mucho trabajo

Naruto palideció al recordar todos los pergaminos y libros que habían en la enorme biblioteca

-Pero queeee naruto no se puede quedar

el es un shinobi de la hoja, además kakashi sensei nos debe estar buscando, grito la pelirosa mientras en algún lugar un peli plata estornudaba sobándose el puente de la nariz y luego retomaba su lectura

-Ya lo se dijo meko con simpleza ya ideáremos algo, pero mientras también me gustaría entrenarlos a ustedes dos, meko señalo al pelinegro y ala pelirosa, que dicen les interesa mi propuesta?

Sakura y sasuke chocaron miradas, como si pudieran leerse las mentes, y los dos voltearon a ver al uzumaki mayor y a sintieron uno mas seguro que otra,

 **Hola que les parece el desarrollo de la historia, de ante mano me disculpo si cometí algún error en la escritura, a un soy nuevo en esto, pero cuando pueda corregire los errores :)**


	4. Una Nueva determinación

**El mundo de naruto no me pertenece el auctor es kishimoto, la imagen de portada tampoco es mia, yo solo soy un fan con una historia espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **Capítulo 4: Una Nueva determinacion**

-Muy bien entonces comencemos dattebayo es clamo meko con una sonrisa estiló uzuma

-Espera ya vamos a comenzar? Pregunto sakura

-claro, no podemos perder tiempo

-Pero es clamo la pelirosa, pero meko la ignoró olímpicamente

-Vamos a ver creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es medir su capacidad, así que se enfrentará a mi termino de decir el pelirrojo

-Estas seguro, recuerda que eres un clon cuestiono sasuke

-a pues si, pero no soy un clon normal así que no te preocupes, recuerden atacar con todo, no se guarden nada necesito saber en que nivel están.

-Esta bien, dijeron los tres genin poniéndose en posición

Naruto fue el primero en cargar contra meko, corriendo lo mas rápido que podía dando consecutivas patadas y puñetazos, sin lograr impactar ninguno, meko los esquivaba con exagerada facilidad asta que agarró el brazo de naruto y sin el mas mínimo cuidado lo lanzó contra la pared diciendo

-sabes eres muy lento y tu taijutsu es casi inexistente, solo corres y lanzas combos de patadas y puñetazos esperando acertar, sin duda tendremos que trabajar el ello

Naruto se levantó del pisó so dándose la cabeza

-Pero como buen uzumaki, tiene una gran resistencia, meko miro a sasuke indicándole que era el siguiente,

Sasuke en tendió y dijo -yo no soy como el dobe, así activando su sharingan y corriendo a gran velocidad, arremetiendo contra el pelirrojo meko pensó -interesante

Así sasuke lanzo una patada al rostro del uzumaki mayor, meko solo agachó la cabeza así a siendo que la pierna de sasuke siguiera derecho, pero sasuke rápidamente se recuperó cambiando de trayectoria lanzando otra patada de tijera, asiendo que meko diera un paso atrás, sasuke hizo poses de manos y dijo jutsu de fuego, gran bola de fuego, así expulsando una gran bola de fuego directo al uzumaki, meko saco un papel de entre sus ropas y estiró un brazo, diciendo arte uzumaki supresión de fuego así meko enviado chakra al papel, a siendo que los trazos que tenia el papel brillaran y cuándo choco contra la bola de fuego, el ataque de fuego desapareció. Sasuke estaba asombrado su sharingan no logro ver que fue lo que hizo, de repente vio que meko ya no estaba en su campo de visión, miro ferozmente a ver donde se encontraba pero no tuvo éxito asta que vio como unos shuriken volaban directamente asía a el, el uchiha sonrió pensando -será fácil esquivarlos, sasuke movió la cabeza, pero se sorprendió al ver que en unos de los shuriken había un pequeño selló que explotó en luz, sasuke no podía ver nada asta que sintió un gran puñetazo directo en su estómago que lo mando al piso

-Esta bien tengo admitirlo, de seguro tuviste un buen entrenamiento, pero como todo uchiha confías mucho en tus ojos. Bueno sigues tu

Sakura entendió y al contrario de sus compañeros no se fue directo atacar, ella sabía que un ataque frontal no serviría, trató de idear un plan

-así que esta, ideando una estrategia e pensó meko

Sakura pensó -bueno es lo mejor que puedo a ser

La pelirosa corrió directo contra el uzumaki a una velocidad moderada asiendo signos de manos pensado -jutsu de clones ilusorios de repente salieron tres sakuras mas

Meko pensó – nos son clones físicos

Cuando vio una sakura se lanzó directo hacia a el, pero cuando cedió cuenta un kunai atravesó ala copio falsa de la pelirosa, meko logro ver que el kunai llevaba un papel de sello explosivo, rápidamente se apartó pero el sello no explotó, cuando voltio la cabeza escucho una vos que gritaba

-Shannaro

Pero meko la pudo detener el golpe, pero se sorprendió al saber que la rosita tenia fuerza, de todas maneras la mando a volar.

-Bueno creo que ya calenté deberás grito naruto. Ahora prepárate

Naruto salió disparado a siendo una pose de manos muy habitual en el, gritando – jutsu clones de sombra, así saliendo 20 narutos en una nube de humo

-así que son solidos, pensó el uzumaki mayor

Meko fue directo contra los rubios así formando una batalla de taijutsu, que término considerablemente rápido, meko miro hacia arriba al escuchar al uzumaki menor

-Así que querías que te atacara con todo esta bien,

Naruto en el aire con un clon detrás de el, comenzaron a formar una esfera en la mano de naruto diciendo

-Rasengan

Meko miro sorprendido ese jutsu, pensó se parece a una, no imposible

Naruto estiro la mano para tratar de acertar su jutsu, pero en el aire meko agarró la muñeca del rubio y lo lanzó a otra pared, pero se sorprendió al ver que cuándo jutsu choco contra la pared esta se volvió escombros después de una gran explosión, meko pensó – es un jutsu sumamente destructivo.

Pero cuándo oyó unos chillidos de pájaros, nuevamente volteó la mirada, para ver a sasuke sharingan activo, y con la mano ascendida en rayos que emitían ese particular sonido

-Parece que se tomaron en serió en "ir con todo" pensó el pelirrojo

Sasuke corrió a su máxima velocidad gritando -Chidori

Meko giro sobre su propio eje, pero sasuke pudo prevenir sus movimiento y también giro para asestarle el chidori, pero meko con su pierna hizo que sasuke tropezara así perdiendo el equilibrio, lo que causó que el uchiha callera contra el pisó, formando un agujero por la técnica.

Sakura estaba perpleja sus dos compañeros habían mostrado con sus dos últimos ataques, los fuertes y lo hábiles que eran, ellos tenían un linaje mas que previlejado además de talento, ella comparada con ellos no era nada, no tenia ningún linaje ninja solo era una Sibil, no era un predijo, no tenia grandes reservas de chakra incluso podía apostar que era la que menos tenia de todos los de su generación, sin duda era la mas inútil de todo el equipó 7, kakashi tenia un sharingan y incluso había leído que desde muy temprana edad ya se le llama un genio en todo regla sin el sharingan, sasuke y Naruto tiene un linaje casi divino. Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Esta bien creo que es suficiente, ya tengo una idea de sus habilidades. ahora tengo que hablar con cada uno de ustedes. Término de decir meko y asiendo poses de manos dijo jutsu clones del remolino saliendo dos copias del uzumaki mayor

El "origina" dijo -Sakura ven conmigo, naruto y sasuke vallan con los otros

Los dos genin asintieron, excepto sakura que a un se entraba en debate consigo misma.

Con sasuke, el "clon" de meko lo llevó a un pasillo, recostándose contra la pared meko se dispuso hablar

-Sabes en cuanto habilidades estas bien

Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante

-Pero tienes varios problemas, meko estiró el dedo índice mencionado,- primero como todos los uchiha eres terriblemente arrogante, lo noté en tu mirada, luego estiró el dedo corazón, diciendo -segundó confías demasiado en tu sharingan y eso es un grabe erro.

Sasuke iba a protestar pero el uzumaki lo callo

-Mira se que tal vez veas tu dojutsu como una arma suprema, pero sigue siendo un arma, no dependas tanto de el, note que en todos tus ataques o al menos para que sean efectivos necesitas el sharingan incluso en tu taijutsu lo necesitas, sabes creo que as notado que el sharingan por si mismo consumé tus reservas de chakra de manera considerablemente, y si lo combinas contra un jutsu que ya de por si agota el chakra digamos que no es una buena combinación, por eso en nada batalla de larga duración te agotarías muy fácil, espero que me estés entendiendo

Sasuke se quedó pensando por un rato y luego comento

-Y que se supone que agá

-Pues para evitar el gastó de chakra tienes que ser mas dependiente del sharingan dejarlo como un arma de último recurso, pero no por eso dejaras de usarlo por que entre más lo entrenes mas fácil será controlar el gastó de chakra, así que tendremos que mirar otro estiló de lucha. Y tercero hay que hacer algo con esa marca de maldición

Sasuke se inquietó un poco ante la mención de esa marca

-¿Qué? Creíste que no la había notado, es chakra repugnante en tu cuello es muy difícil de ignorar.

Con naruto los uzumakis caminaban ala biblioteca, naruto a un estaba abrumado al recordar que tendría que leer todos esos libros y pergaminos

-Muy bien naruto, empecemos primero tu taijutsu es horrible no comprobé cuando combatí a ti y a tus clones, segundó tu velocidad es decente, tu control de chakra es pésimo desperdicias mucho chakra

Naruto le comenzó a salir una nube negra diciendo en voz bajita -siempre me dicen lo mismo, a meko le salió una gotita estilo anime por el cuello

-Bueno eso en si tiene explicación

Naruto alzó la cabeza saliendo de su estado depresivo, diciendo -Deberás, por la mayoría le recordaban que tenía un mal control de chakra pero nuca le habían dado una razón o explicación

-verás sobretodo en tu casó es difícil controlar el chakra debido que tienes demasiado a siendo que cuándo quieras concentra pequeñas cantidades de chakra se te dificulté

-Aaaa entiendo es por que tengo mucho chakra y entre más tengas es mas difícil de controlar

-Exacto, por ejemplo viste el jutsu de fuego de sasuke

Naruto asintió

-si tu lo hicieras probablemente seria el doblé o el triple de grande

Naruto se comenzó a Mofar de que era mejor que teme y otras mil tonterías mas, meko ya cansado del alboroto del rubio gritó

-ya cállate o quieres que llame a sakura

Naruto de inmediatamente se calló

Meko pensó -sin duda los uzumakis somos masajistas

-Pero siguiendo naruto tu resistencia es digna de un uzumaki, pero también eres un cabeza hueca

Naruto se calló de espaldas

-Debes ser mas estratégico tenías mil formas de atacar me con tus clones, recuerda un buen shinobi no es el que va directo hacia el combate, un buen shinobi es el que analiza la situación y idea la manera mas óptima de atacar ya sea un enemigo muy fuerte o débil nunca hay que subestimar a nadie

Naruto solo asintió meditando las palabras de su futuro maestro

-Además me gustaría estudiar tú sello

Naruto se sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Tranquilo solo quiero revisarlo, asegurarme de que todo este bien deberás

Con sakura, ella estaba sentada nerviosamente sin saber que decir, el uzumaki mayor la miraba fijamente como si quisiera analizarla, pero sakura interrumpió su "análisis" cuando hizo una reverencia diciendo

-Lo siento meko sama, pero no creó no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a sus niveles termino de decir la pelirosa con la mirada baja

-Pues es verdad, eres muy débil tus reservas de chakra son demasiado bajas asta un niño de mi clan tiene mas, tu taijutsu no es muy bueno, tu resistencia es deplorable y tus jutsu son muy básicos es verdad no estas ni cerca a su nivel.

Lo que hizo que sakura en pesara a sollozar,

-Pero quieres superarlos verdad?, Sakura alzó mirada un poco indecisa

-Mira ese es el objetivo no, volverse mas fuerte, mira te voy a contar una historia de los uzumaki o mas bien del primer uzumaki

Sakura lo miro al rostro, tratando de prestarle toda la atención, meko sonrió y empezó diciendo

-A se muchos años, había un joven llamado ichizuku de cabello rojo, el nació en un mundo donde los mas débiles sucumbían antes los mas fuertes, donde las guerras eran muy constantes, donde las personas que no tenían nada que ver con los conflictos se veían implicados, por suerte su familia se había podido huir a las a fueras en una isla donde vivían en una relativa tranquilidad, como eran agricultores ellos mismo cosechaban y criaban sus propios alimentos, pero ellos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algún señor "feudal" contratara a un clan ninja para dominar sus tierras y que darán como sirvientes. Eso era algo que le molestaba a ichizuku pero que podían hacer el y su familia solo eran agricultores no sabían luchar, un día cuando ichizuku estaba en unas de sus "profundas" meditaciones se encontró con en señor muy viejo que se le callo el vasto que utilizaba para sostenerse, ichizuku al ver aquello rápidamente fue ayudar al "anciano" y luego de ichizuku le preguntó al anciano como había llegado a la isla por que asta donde el sabia solo su familia habitaba en esos territorios, el anciano respondió diciendo -Creo que solo ya estoy cansado de tantas guerras, ichizuku respondió – Comprendo, sabes viejo me gustaría ser mas fuerte, el anciano lo miro y dijo -Sabes si eso es lo que quieres yo te podría entrenar, ichizuku lo miro con respondió -Enserio sería genial deberás

Sakura pensó así que ese tic verbal viene desde hay, meko siguió contando la historia

-Después de casi un año de entrenamiento o más bien infierno el anciano era muy sínico con los "entrenamientos" después de un año el anciano le preguntó a ichizuku la razón por la cual quería ser fuerte si tal vez era por venganza, por ambición o solo por el hambre de poder, pero el negó rotundamente respondiendo que solo quería proteger a su familia a sus personas preciosas, el anciano sonrió y le tocó la cabeza mostrándole su verdadera forma como el "dios" de la muerte shinigami. El resto es historia

Sakura estaba impactaba sobre aquella historia, y meko preguntó

-Entonces sakura que quieres a ser ahora

Sakura se miro las manos y un brilló de determinación se podía notar en sus ojos – Yo quiero protegerlos

-Muy bien empecemos

Hola gracias por leer me disculpó si cometí algún erro en la escritura, cuando pueda lo corregiré. Y que les pareció el capítulo ya se esta viendo el desarrollo de los personajes, y que pasara con marca de maldición y el sello de naruto, las cosas se van aponer interesantes ;)


	5. Los sellos

**Hola lo primero que digo es que el mundo de naruto no me pertenecen su autor es kishimoto, la historia si es mía, pero la imagen de portada no es mía trate de buscar el creador de la imagen pero no lo encontré, pero le doy el crédito a su autor sea quien sea, sin más que decir espero disfruten el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 5**

Actualmente un clon de meko está con el uchiha, mirando detenidamente su cuello más específicamente en aquella marca negra que tenía forma de magatamas

-Está bien dime quien te hizo esto

Sasuke miro al uzumaki con un semblante serio y respondió -Orochimaru

Meko puso una mano en su mentón, y con el ceño fruncido dijo- bueno no lo conozco

A sasuke le callo una gotita estilo anime por el cuello

-Bueno debe ser una persona hábil para hacer algo así, a un ese chakra es repugnante, dime cómo influye esa marcan en tu cuerpo

Sasuke peso por un momento meditando sus palabras –Es incomodo, abecés me causa dolor a un que también me da mucho poder

-En tiendo tendré que estudiarla más afondo, de manera rápida meko comenzó hacer trazos en el piso alrededor de sasuke con encriptados kanjis

-Está bien sasuke relájate, esto podría doler así que resiste

El uchiha solo asintió esperando el futuro dolor, meko hizo unas poses de manos y dijo mientras colocaba la mano en la marca de maldición

–desencriptacion ojo del remolino

.

.

.

Mientras con los uzumakis, naruto estaba sin camisa asiendo una pose de manos formando el sello del carnero para enfocar chakra, así asiendo que se muestre el sello en el abdomen del uzumaki menor, meko está sorprendido al reconocer el sello que contenía al demonio, además que su complejidad para realizarlo sumándole su alto riesgo era sorprendente

-Bueno naruto creo que todo está bien con tu sello, puedo detectar que hay una especie de seguro

-¿De seguro? pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-A si es, veras este sello está diseñado para que puedas acceder al poder de tu inquilino, pero hay una especie de seguro para que este uso sea limitado, pero parece que se está abriendo poco a poco, dime naruto ase cuanto lo tienes

El uzumaki agacho un poco la cabeza diciendo en voz baja –desde siempre

Meko lo miro y con una sonrisa le revolvió su rebelde cabello rubio –Tranquilo de seguro la persona que te sello debió confiar mucho en ti, sabes mi hermana también fue como tu

Naruto alzo la cabeza para ver directo a los ojos al uzumaki mayor diciendo –enserio

-Claro y te puedo decir que fue respetada por todo el mundo shinobi deberás

El rubio sonrió levemente, hasta que escucho un grito que provenía de su amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta donde provenía el grito y meko lo seguía, en el camino se encontró con sakura que se notaba igual o más preocupada que naruto, los dos chocaron miradas y sin decir nada los dos siguieron hasta dónde provenía el grito de su compañero, cuando llegaron a la habitación lograron ver a sasuke alrededor de unos sellos que están iluminados con un tenue brillo morado, con meko posando una mano del cuello del uchiha, sakura se lanzó a su compañeros pero el otro meko la detuvo agarrándola por los brazos mientras ella gritaba

-Sasuke kun

Naruto solo veía la escena algo impactado al ver a su amigo tratando de ahogar un grito sin mucho éxito, una parte de él quería correr a su lado y tratar de ayudarlo pero de alguna manera sabía que su futuro maestro no trataba de lastimarlo, así que solo se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar

Después de un rato el sellos fueron mermando su brillo hasta desaparecer mientras sasuke caía inconsciente, sakura rápidamente salió disparada auxiliar a sasuke, luego el clon que acompañaba a sasuke y naruto desaparecieron para darle los recuerdos a meko

Meko se acercó a sakura tocándole el hombro y le daba una sonrisa estilo uzumaki diciendo –Tranquila solo está agotado

Sakura asintió mientras meko lo cargaba al uchiha hacia una habitación

.

.

.

Tiempo después el uchiha comenzaba abrir los ojos mirando manchas borrosas, una rosada otra rubia y una roja sin duda todos tenían colores de pelo extraños, el uchiha bufo al ya poder ver mejor y distinguir a sus compañeros y a su "futuro profesor"

Sakura apenas noto como el pelinegro despertaba grito sollozando –Sasuke kun, así lanzándose sobre el dándole un gran abrazo que por supuesto el uchiha no correspondió, naruto solo expuso una sonrisa falsa, mientras meko tenía un semblante serio hasta que hablo

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar, sakura por favor apártate de sasuke

La pelirosa solo se separó del uchiha sin protestar a un que con un leve puchero

-Está bien sasuke ya que analice el sello, creo que pudo eliminarlo de tu cuerpo

-Enserio y ¿Cómo? Pregunto sakura

-Bueno ahí está el problema, verán el sello que posee sasuke es diferente a cualquier otro que yo allá visto

-¿Cómo que diferente? Pregunto el rubio

-ese sello está hecho para absorber energía natural pero de una manera muy brusca

-¿Que es energía natural? Pregunto sasuke con curiosidad

-Bueno para que entiendan es como el chakra de la naturaleza, después les explicare mejor ese tema la verdad que es algo complicado, pero en fin absorbe energía natural de manera muy agresiva y después la esparce atreves de tu cuerpo dándote de más poder, pero al no tener un buen equilibrio, tu personalidad cambia y te alteras más fácilmente además que de cierta forma tu chakra se combina con el otro chakra del tal orochimaru y pude notar que su ADN está en aquel sello creo que para clonarse o algo así

-Enserio como puede hacer algo así deberás

-Pues si les soy sincero el simple hecho de poder absorber energía natural y luego expandir la en el cuerpo del usuario es sorprendente, claro que de una manera muy brusca e inestable pero eso no le quita merito pero poder mesclar su chakra y además su propio ADN, ese orochimaru debe ser muy hábil

-Bueno ya sabemos que orochimaru es muy inteligente y todo ¿pero como le quitamos esa cosa a sasuke kun?, dijo ya con algo de enojo la pelirosa

-Sakura como es puse no están fácil, tendré que preparar algunas cosas por lo pronto sasuke trata de no usar ese poder, puede ser muy dañino y el otro sello que te hicieron para contener la marca es bueno pero solo funciona dependiendo de tu voluntad, así que será mejor que no pierdas el control

El uchiha solo dijo-hmpf

Meko pensó los uchiha cuando sabrán que eso no es una palabra

-Ahora que, pregunto el uzumaki menor

-Kakashi sensei dijo sakura percatándose que ya habían pasado horas desde que todo comenzó, En algún lugar del país de las olas un peli plata estaba corriendo con toda su velocidad siguiendo a un pequeño perro, buscando el rastro de sus alumnos que ya se habían ausentado bastante

-Es verdad grito el rubio algo alarmado, pensando Kakashi sensei nos va a matar

-Tranquilos de seguro ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta dijo el uzumaki mayor tratando de calmar a los niños, pero de repente se escuchó un chillido de pájaros como aquella técnica que hizo el uchiha antes, mientras se escuchaba una gran explosión

-De seguro es el chidori de Kakashi sensei dijo con tranquilidad sasuke

-Cómo puedes estar tan calmado grito naruto, agarrándo la camisa de sasuke mientras este decía

-suéltame dobe

-ya cayesen ustedes dos grito la pelo chicle

-Ya tranquilos, esperen un momento meko comenzó a buscar en unos cajones asta sacar un pergamino y comenzando a escribir algo en el pergamino luego morderse el dedo sacando algo de sangre y terminado de escribir un kanji con su sangre, luego los escritos brillaron con un color rojizo y después mermaron sata ya dejar de brillar

-Muy bien tomen, cuando estén solos inserten un poco de chakra en el pergamino y yo estaré hay por favor no le mencionen a nadie sobre esto

Los tres asintieron para luego sakura tomar el pergamino y guardarlo en su bolsillo donde normalmente guardaba sus herramientas ninjas

-Síganme dijo el pelirrojo para guiar a sus futuros alumnos hacia la salida, después de salir por la puerta roja se podía ver unos fuertes impactos en una pared

-y como salimos dijo naruto algo alterado

-Salgan por aquí dijo meko señalándoles otra salida, los tres genin salieron por un agujero de Dios sabe dónde salió, mientras el uzumaki los observaba irse pensando "esto va hacer muy divertido"

Los tres genin salieron por la parte de atrás de la cueva mirando como sus sensei estallaba un chidori en la cueva pensando que estaban encerrados y por alguna razón estaba muy alterado algo impropio de él, que normalmente era muy despreocupado, además que era de noche y la vista de su chidori en su mano junto a su sharingan descubierto junto que brillaba de un intenso color carmesí, digamos que no era una escena muy agradable de observar

Los tres jóvenes ninjas salieron para enfrentar a su sensei, el primero en hablar fue naruto

-Hooola Kakashi sensei dijo el rubio temblando

El peli plata se voltio para ver a sus alumnos con una mirada escalofriante, los tres genin tragaron saliva

-Donde rayos se habían metido ustedes tres dijo Kakashi muy molesto

Los tres ninjas temblaron de miedo.

Una paliza después, los tres genin tenían raspones naruto y sasuke tenían un enorme chichones en sus cabezas mientras sakura no estaba mejor, chamuscada por un ataque de rayo de su sensei además de un leve chichón en su cabeza

-Bueno con eso aprenderán de no alejarse tanto de la zona ubicada, por kami me dieron un buen susto

-Lo sentimos Kakashi sensei, digieron los tres al unísono

-Bueno ya regresemos a konoha

.

.

.

En el camino de vuelta a la aldea de la hoja el peli plata pregunto – ahora si díganme que fue lo que paso, naruto fue a responder pero sakura lo interrumpió

-veras Kakashi sensei el baka de naruto en el entrenamiento se distrajo con un zorro y corrió a perseguirlo, y al ver que no podíamos dejarlo solo sasuke kun y yo decidimos seguirlo después de un rato el zorro se escabullo en la cueva y naruto lo siguió para después sasuke kun y yo seguir a naruto pero después nos perdimos, al parecer era una cueva con túneles debajo de la tierra cuando usted siso su chidori reconocimos el sonido y pudimos salir por un agujero.

Kakashi entre cerro el ojo no muy convencido de la historia, mientras iner sakura decía "no le mentimos por completo solo alteramos un poco los sucesos", naruto solo le parecía una nube depresiva pensando "siempre me echan la culpa a mí", sasuke solo está al margen de la conversación tratando de ocultar su agotamiento pero estaba seguro que apenas llegara a konoha se tumbaría en su cama y no se volvería a parar en días.

.

.

.

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo, me disculpo si cometí algún error de escrituras pero cuando pueda los corregiré, dejen algún comentario si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería**


End file.
